The goal of the Papago Alcoholism Prevention Program is to curtail the high incidence of problem drinking and alcoholism among the Papago people by providing on the reservation a full range program of alcoholism education prevention, treatment, counseling, supportive rehabilitation, and alternatives. The goal of the present proposal is to obtain the resources needed for the program development which is now necessary and proper to achieve the program goal. Specific objectives of the present proposal are: 1. Institute a comprehensive rehabilitation program for alcoholics and problem drinkers. 2. Provide more effective direction and professional back up to the present prevention and counseling program. 3. Institute an effective system of development and referral to employment and other alternatives to drinking. 4. Expand the counseling staff in order to meet present counseling needs and to staff the new facilities. 5. Develop the educational aspects of program with better, relevant and readily available educational and media materials. 6. Training of new personnel and advanced training for present personnel. 7. Experiment with creative use of auxiliary community personnel to promote better early contact with the alcoholic and facilitate supportive contacts. 8. Provide the transportation and communications necessary to effective program coordination and development.